


Titles Are Too Mainstream

by theyfillwithfire



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, everything is trash, hipster AU, in trash, it's trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyfillwithfire/pseuds/theyfillwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is a hipster.<br/>Tyler works at the Starbucks he likes to go to.<br/>Tyler likes Josh.<br/>What will happen next? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK WITH ANOTHER SHITTY FANFICTION!   
> Okay so the point if view will change every now and then, rn it's Tyler. I'll let you know when it changes.

The music room isn't the best room in the school. It's really big and loud and full of dumb kids who have no actual interest in music, they just needed an elective and there it was. No, the best room in the school is the small storage room in the back of the music classroom. It's small, and boxes stacked up to the ceiling, making it smell strongly of cardboard. In the corner of the room there's a piano, but no bench. Instead of a bench there's a small plastic stool. It's not fancy, and some of the keys are chipped but it's a piano all the same. It's also sound proof, so I don't have to listen to the kids outside attempting music too advanced for them.  
And that's where I spend sixth period every day. I walk into the big room, smile at the teacher, and go into the piano room. But of course before I actually start playing I take a moment to stare at Josh.  
Joshua Dun. The cute little hipster boy who skateboards to and from school everyday, he wears flannels and dyes his hair and has so many pairs of black skinny jeans he could probably supply the entire continent. Today he wore a pair of ripped jeans and a Front Bottoms shirt. He's basically my big crush but he doesn't know I exist. I'd like to keep it that way, don't want to fuck that up too.   
I play the piano, I finish school, then I go home and play more piano. On weekends I work at the Starbucks by my house. It's boring, but it's my life.   
I hit a few notes on the piano, writing out the chords in my notebook. Yes, I carry a songbook with me everywhere. "Tyler that's so cliché of you!" Yes yes I know shut up. I guess I got a little too immersed in the music because I didn't notice the door opening and someone coming in.   
"Hey, as awesome as that sounds, the bell rang." A female voice came from behind me. I startled and turned to see one of Josh's friends, Ashley I believe her name was, standing behind me.   
"Oh shit!" I scrambled around, shoving my notebook away and out of her slight and rushing out the door. Once out I ran straight into guess who? Josh Dun. Wonderful.   
"Whoa hey dude, chill. School's out there's no need to rush." He said. His voice is like honey. And sex. Honey sex. Gross.   
I stood there stammering instead of actually responding. He chuckled lightly and adjusted his beanie on his head. With that, I ran away.   
Well done Tyler Joseph. It's time to sit in bed and regret absolutely everything you've ever done.

\---

Saturday rolled around, which meant work. Which meant I actually had to get out of bed and get dressed. Now I'm standing behind a counter making coffee for a bunch of bitchy white girls who don't realize how annoying they are. There's nothing worse then writing "Mrs. Bieber" on a cup. The girls finally quiet the fuck down and leave, and once they're gone in walks Josh Dun with his skateboard in hand. I swear to you the moment he walked in time slowed down. He had this huge smile on his face, and his hair was curling perfectly over his forehead an around his eye. He had a pair of black skinny jeans on with a white shirt and a purple flannel over it. The light from the door shadowed his face but his smile still light up the room. As he walked up to me I had to fight the urge to duck and hide behind the counter. I get that urge a lot working with bitchy un caffeinated people running late for work, but this was different. Way different.  
"Hey, can I get a Carmel Macchiato?" Josh asked, tapping on the counter absently.   
"Yeah, can I get a name for that?" I already knew his name obviously, but I felt it best to ask.  
"Josh." Ha, or you could just marry me?  
"Okay." I wrote his name down on the cup, then realized the place I was in. I could write anything on this cup, there's so much power... I made a decision. There's no going back now. I scribbled the little note down on his cup, then proceeded to make his drink. He took the beverage and left with a quick goodbye. I don't think he saw the note, but there's always time.  
And now we wait.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here.  
> It's in Josh's perspective cause I wanna live a life from a new perspective.  
> I'm sorry that was really bad.   
> Anyways here you go.

"Yo dude you went to Starbucks without us?" Brendon yelled from Dallon's lap.   
"Yeah, you know I can't live without my caffeine, and you guys were taking too long." I hopped off my skateboard, sitting down on the railing with my friends. Ashley took my coffee from my hand, taking a big swing from it.  
"Ah, sweet over priced coffee. My favorite thing in the world." She said.   
"Hey, what's that say?" Dallon said, reaching around Brendon to point at the side of the cup. Ashley turned it over in her hand.   
"'Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?'" she read. "Oh my god that's amazing!"   
"What? It does not say that." I took the cup from her and sure enough, there it was scrawled on in messy handwriting.   
"Looks like you've got an admirer Josh." Brendon said, patting my back.   
"Was he cute?" Ashley asked, poking my cheek.   
"I don't know, I wasn't looking at him much." I said, chugging down the rest of the drink.  
Did I know this guy?

\---

The next day I went to the Starbucks again, but this time I was paying attention. I waddled up to the counter, already knowing what I wanted from coming here so often. The guy behind the counter smiled sweetly at me, and oh hello he's cute.  
"Hey what can I do for you today?" He asked. His voice sounded a little nervous but still silky and smooth. He looked around my age, tanned skin and dark eyes. His hair was brown and stuck up in the air. He looks familiar... I looked at the name tag.   
'HELLO MY NAME IS: Tyler' it read. I don't think I know any Tyler's... Then I realized I was supposed to respond to his question.  
"Uh, carmel macchiato, please." I said, tapping on the counter. Was this the guy who wrote that on the cup? Because if so then score!  
"Can I get a name for that?" He said, picking up a sharpie.   
"Josh."  
"Cool cool." He said, or more muttered quietly while walking away, still writing. I stood back and watched as the blonde lady mixed together my drink and walked towards the other counter.   
"Carmel macchiato for..." She paused, and stifled a laugh. "Uh, Josh." She looked at the guy at the counter weirdly and set the cup down.   
I walked up to the cup and looked at it.   
'my doctor says i'm lacking in vitamin u ;)' was scribbled onto the cup. I laughed to myself and looked at the guy at the register. He made eye contact with me and I smiled. He grinned back at me and went back to his work. I walked out of the shop with my coffee in hand and showed it to Ashley, who was waiting outside for me the whole time. I showed her the cup.  
"He added a winky face! Oh my god this is too much. Did you catch his name?" She said, bright blue hair falling into her face.   
"Tyler." I said. I'd never noticed how nice the name sounded until now.  
"Tyler? Was he tannish and brown hair?" She said, eyebrows creased.  
"Yeah, he's really cute actu- wait how did you know that?"   
"He goes to our school, we have music with him." We started walking.   
"No, I'd remember a face like that."  
"He spends the whole time in the storage room. He ran into you on Friday, remember?" I stopped in my tracks. There was no way the short kid in the hoodie was the same guy as this glorious creature I just saw.  
"What? No. No that can't be the same guy."   
"Sorry my red haired friend but it is. You want pizza? I want pizza. Let's get some pizza."   
"Yeah..." I breathed. There's no way that that guy was just sitting in my music class everyday. As much as I love Ashley, there's no way. 

\---

There is way. Because here I am outside the music room and I can see him across the hall walking over.   
"Shit Ashley you're right he is here, fuck what do I do?"   
"Um, for one chill and two talk to him!" she said, walking onto the room. No, no I can't do that...   
OH.  
Okay I know what I need to do.  
I ran inside and tore a piece of paper out of a notebook. I scribbled the words on there and left it on the piano's little music stand part and rushing to my seat just before he walked in.   
There he was and goddamn he looks good out of his bright green apron. His hair was a little bit more tamed then it was before, and he had on this black tank top that showed off his bare, muscled arms and these black skinny jeans that made his ass look superb.  
He looked at me and I looked away quickly, pretending to be listening to whatever Brendon was bitching about. I could feel his eyes on me leave and the door to the storage room shut.   
I waited a few moments then heard a small shriek and some clattering and I smiled to myself. This is fun.


End file.
